This invention relates to wood burning stoves, and more particularly to a wood burning stove constructed to provide maximum wood burning efficiency.
Wood burning stoves heretofore have been characterized by a single wall construction, whereby heat produced by the burning of wood within the stove is conducted through the single wall to air which is brought into direct contact with the outer surface of the walls. The efficiency of heat transfer of such stoves is quite low. Additionally, the excessive temperature at the outer surface of the stove requires correspondingly excessive spacings from room walls.